


Jittery

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Hotels, M/M, Nighttime, Non-Canonical Relationship, One Shot, Self-Denial, Slash, Stream of Consciousness, The Night Manager (TV) - Freeform, The Night Manager (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Given the rough flight, it was reasonable to feel jittery around Pine.





	Jittery

Roper wasn't staring at Pine's arse because he wanted to, it was just because they were going up the stairs. He didn't feel jittery when Pine looked at him because of the intensity of those blue eyes. It was because, like Pine was saying, it'd been ridiculous flying up in these conditions. It certainly didn't help that he'd been convinced they were going to crash a few times. So what if he stood a bit closer to Pine than Jed when they stopped at the lift ? Pine was warmer than Jed seeing how he hadn't been outside recently. All in all, it was perfectly reasonable for a straight man to feel odd around Pine. Perfectly reasonable.


End file.
